Bakify The Dough
by xMegxGiryx
Summary: "Galinda? Nessie? Would you guys mind judging our baking abilities?" "Of course!" Galinda squealed, clapping excitedly. "Elphie versus Fiyero; who can bakify the dough better!" Oneshot, based off of the mentioned baking scene, Chapter 19, in my other Wicked story, Twist of Fate. There was Nessarose and Galinda's conversation, but what were Fiyero and Elphaba doing?


**Bakify the Dough**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked or any baking materials. xD**

* * *

"Galinda? Nessie? Would you guys mind judging our baking abilities?"

Galinda and Nessarose stopped talking and looked at them with mischievous smiles.

"Of course!" Galinda squealed, clapping excitedly. "Elphie versus Fiyero; who can bakify the dough better!"

"Deal," they replied with equal ferocity and rushed to the kitchen. Thank goodness the kitchen had two ovens, one on either side. Elphaba took out her usual vanilla mix while Fiyero took out a chocolate one. That was another thing Elphaba didn't like; chocolate. It was just like Fiyero to like chocolate and Galinda to like strawberries. She and Nessie were the only sensible ones, liking vanilla.

"Listen, Elphaba, you may be smarter than me and all, but I can bake very well," Fiyero said as he poured milk into his mixture. Elphaba grabbed the milk with such force that it splashed out of the sides of her bowl when she poured it in.

"That's impossible, you can't bake better than me. I've been baking things for Nessie my whole life, and Galinda asks for cookies at least twice a week." she snapped back. In fact, the idea of Fiyero possibly beating her was so ridiculous that she let out her high-pitched cackle which earned her a weird stare from Fiyero. Defensively, she snapped her chin up. "What?"

"You have a wicked laugh," he said, chuckling. Elphaba scowled at her bowl and nearly put in salt instead of sugar. Why were her palms sweating? Her palms shouldn't be sweating. It was obvious she was going to win. Fiyero, that stuck-up Winkie Prince, was simply putting too much sugar in the cupcakes.

"You know, you shouldn't put so much sugar," Elphaba said hotly, brushing her hair away from her face. Curse Galinda and her 'popular makeover!' for Elphaba.

"Well, _you_ should. I won't be surprised if yours are completely bitter, like you."

Elphaba scoffed and reached for her flour. Now, she couldn't overdo it because-

"You're on my side!"

Curse him! Curse every bit of his Winkie princeness! Elphaba threw flour at him and did her best to get in his way again. "You're just annoying," she snapped, noticing that he, too, was trying to get in her way to annoy her.

They steadily continued, for a few minutes, until Fiyero asked for eggs. Elphaba, still fuming, turned to glare at him.

"We're vegetarians here! All three of us, Galinda, Nessie, and me, so if you don't like our ways, you can go stuff your face-"

"Relax, I was just wondering," he replied back, laughing lightly. How could he be so happy and not annoyed? Elphaba was certainly ready to get locked up for murder if he did one more stupid thing. Sometimes, he was seriously thoughtful and sweet, but then _other _times, he was simply retarded. And it was during those times that Elphaba couldn't agree more that Galinda and Fiyero deserved each other. She remembered how many times Galinda had told her of how they had asked each other to the dance. Elphaba had even come up with a parody.

_After all, now that we've met one another, it's clear we deserve each other!_

_You're stupid!_

_You're stupid!_

_So we're stupid together, born to live for never..._

"So how's your baking going?" Fiyero asked amiably, leaning against the counter. Elphaba and him had both just put their cupcakes in the oven and were waiting for them to finish.

"Don't you mean _bakify?" _Elphaba sneered, using Galinda's stupid word choices. Galinda invented the strangest words when she didn't think before speaking.

"That's a Galindafied word," Fiyero pointed out, taking out the icing.

"So?"

"It proves my theory that you've been Galindafied!"

It took all of Elphaba's willpower to not smack him.

* * *

Well, they had finally finished decorating, and in her left hand, Elphaba held a vanilla cupcake with a butterfly of blue on top of it. That one was for Nessarose. The butterfly came from Nessarose's name, which meant beautiful butterfly. Galinda's cupcake was also vanilla, but it had a pink tiara with sparkles on top. Elphaba had considered making the whole thing vanilla, like Nessarose's cupcake, but at last minute, she made the icing strawberry for Galinda's. After all, Galinda adored anything made of strawberries.

And Fiyero held two cupcakes, both chocolate. Elphaba could only assume that the intricate silver slippers design on one cupcake belonged to Nessarose and the one with the pink heart was Galinda's.

* * *

"Well?" Elphaba asked smugly, as Galinda and Nessarose chewed the cupcakes. Nessarose had just eaten Fiyero's cupcake (and Elphaba, as much as she tried to hide it, couldn't keep herself from gazing longingly at the shoes on Nessarose's cupcake). Galinda had squealed when she'd seen both cupcakes and eaten the immediately. This, of course, frightened Elphaba. Galinda was already ADHD and with all that sugar, she would simply be screwed and would regret giving her any sugar that night, when Galinda would claim that the Cussy Monster was coming for her. Personally, Elphaba didn't see how anyone could get frightened while surrounded by twenty-seven stuffed rabbits, but that was only her.

"Hmm..." Nessarose said, with a thoughtful expression. "I... Galinda, you first?"

Galinda sang a high pitched note and bounced excitedly on her seat, up and down. "Well, Elphie, you bake good and all, but Fiyero's had a heart! Thank you, dearest!"

Then Galinda grabbed Fiyero's hand and hugged it, and Elphaba snorted when she saw Fiyero's _kill me now _expression. But then she froze.

_What?_

Had Galinda just chosen _Fiyero's _cupcake? Where had all the justice in the universe gone? She turned expectantly to Nessarose, who blushed as usual.

"Uhh... I think... They both tasted really good."

"Nessie!" Galinda whined, with that annoying high-pitched voice of hers. "You _need _to choose one! I did, so now you do."

Elphaba turned to glare at Nessarose.

"I, uh, choose, uh... Fiyero's," she said quickly.

Elphaba's mouth dropped open. Impossible! Simply not possible! She tried to move her mouth to say something, perhaps to scream in a very Galinda-like manner, but all her mouth muscles would do were open her mouth and close it, wordlessly.

"You... it... uh... _what? _You chose _his?" _Elphaba hissed, knowing that she had just lost all sane thought but not caring. "Las time I bake for you!" she snapped, tearing her apron off and throwing it at Fiyero's feet, who was looking smug. Well, she would wipe that smug expression off his face this instant. Normally, she would keep her mind and manners, but the laws of the universe had just been altered a moment ago when _Fiyero _had been declared the better baker. She stormed to the kitchen, grabbed another of Fiyero's cupcakes and ran back to the main room where everyone was staring at her.

In one, quick motion, she smashed the stupid chocolate cake in Fiyero's stupid face. "There! They all love your stupid chocolate cupcakes, so stuff your face with it!" she yelled, her heart beating loudly.

Fiyero stared at her in surprise until he reached inside his apron and threw flour in her face. Immediately, they began growling at each other, and out of the corner of her eye, Elphaba saw Galinda and Nessarose quietly getting out of the room. Wise, because this was going to get very dirty.

"Chocolate lover!" she snapped, while knocking down her pots and pans as she grabbed her vanilla icing and squirted it all over him.

"Chocolate hater! Don't hate on chocolate, Elphaba!" he yelled, while throwing more flour at her.

"It's impossible, you couldn't have won!" she muttered, mostly to herself. At that moment, he managed to get a good amount of flour over her face. Thank goodness she didn't have her glasses on, or that would've meant a slapping right there.

"Get out!" she screeched at him, pointing to the door.

"You get out!" he yelled back, but not looking nearly as annoyed as she hoped. So instead, she just growled at him, threw one more cupcake at him, and yelled "Fine!" as she threw open the door and stormed outside. She was vaguely aware of Nessarose and Galinda's surprised looks as she walked quickly, until she reliazed something.

"This is _my _dorm, _you _get out!" she hissed, whirling around and stalking back to the dormitory. Fiyero obliged, but not before shoving a pink heart shaped cookie into her hands. What was this? _What was this? _He knew she didn't like hearts and the color pink. She turned to smash it in his face, but he'd gone. Instead, she turned to Galinda and Nessarose who were still watching and she threw the cookie at Galinda's outstretched hands.

"No manners at all! Stupid _pink _cookie. Ugh, strawberry icing. Take it, Galinda!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Short, little one-shot. xD It's based off of my other Wicked story, Wicked: Twist of Fate. In Chapter 19, there's this baking scene, but it's in Galinda and Nessa's point of view, the little conversation they're having and it doesn't actually mention what happened in the kitchen. Also, some references come from that story, like Galinda's characterization, the Cussy Monster, and the twenty-seven stuffed rabbits. xD Please read and review! xx **

**Meg**


End file.
